Empty chairs at empty tables
by Weroxix
Summary: Moja krótka wizja co się działo z kapralem po spotkaniu z Kobietą Tytanem. Spojlery do anime mniej więcej od 17 odcinka. Lekki slash, songfic


Witam wszystkich, którzy weszli tu żeby przeczytać to opowiadanie. To jest mój kompletny debiut w angście (tak przynajmniej mi się zdaje, że to angst), co do innych opowiadań to też nie mam ich wiele za sobą, bo niezbyt lubię publikować cokolwiek w Internecie. Do opublikowania tego namówiła mnie koleżanka, za co jej dziękuję ;)

Obawiam się, że postacie są nieco niekanoniczne, pojawia się też lekki, nieco w domyśle slash Erwin/Levi. I to chyba na tyle z ostrzeżeń.

Piosenka, która się przewija przez tekst to „Empty chairs at empty tables" z Les Miserables.

Nie przedłużając, zapraszam do lektury i proszę o komentarze.

* * *

><p>W kwaterze panował półmrok. Levi siedział na podłodze pod ścianą, patrząc na cztery skrawki materiału leżące na jego kolanach...<p>

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Now my friends are dead and gone..._

Skrzydła Wolności. Symbol walki z człekokształtnymi potworami. Cztery mundury. Cztery osoby, do których należały.

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Where my friends will meet no more..._

Wysoki mężczyzna o blond włosach spiętych w kucyk. Rozważny na polu walki, poza nim wesoły, ze zniewalającym uśmiechem. Przeżarty na pół przez kobietę tytana. Eld Jinn, poległy.

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me..._

Ciemnowłosy, krótko ostrzyżony zwiadowca. Silny, przenikliwy, gotowy do walki i poświęcenia własnego życia w imię sprawy. Roztrzaskany na drzewie. Gunther Schultz, poległy.

_That I live and you are gone..._

Mężczyzna o krótkich blond włosach, nieudolnie próbujący udawać kaprala. Zadufany w sobie, zbyt pewny siebie. W walce niemal niezwyciężony. Zginął od ciosu tytana. Aururo Bossard, poległy.

_There's a grief that can't be spoken... _

Niska blondynka o piwnych oczach niemal zawsze wpatrzonych z podziwem w kaprala. Miła, ciepła, opiekuńcza. W walce silna, bezlitosna i skupiona. Złamała kark gdy została odrzucona na drzewo przez kobietę tytana. Petra Ral, poległa.

_There's a pain goes on and on._

Levi jednym ruchem zrzucił zakrwawione fragmenty mundurów z kolan. Wspomnienia towarzyszy były zbyt bolesne. W kwaterze było już zupełnie ciemno. Ackerman powoli wstał i skierował twarz w stronę okna. Nagle zesztywniał...

_Phantom faces at the window... _

Za szybą majaczyły się cztery postacie. Na ustach każdej z nich był uśmiech. Petra, Gunther, Aururo, Eld. Polegli przed kilkoma dniami teraz byli tak blisko. Levi przetarł oczy, ale sylwetki nie zniknęły. Przeciwnie, wszystkie cztery przesunęły się bliżej, wkraczając do pokoju.

_Phantom shadows on the floor..._

Levi cofnął się o krok. Język uwiązł mu w gardle. Poczuł jak jedna, samotna łza spływa mu po policzku.

- Wszystko będzie w porządku, kapralu - usłyszał cichy głos jednej z postaci. Po chwili wszystkie powtórzyły to wspólnie jak chór. Levi zacisnął powieki. Miał wrażenie, że szepty są coraz bliżej. Wwiercały mu się w mózg jak pieśń potępionych.

- Przepraszam! - krzyknął. - Przepraszam że nie jestem na waszym miejscu! Że polegliście za przegraną sprawę!

_Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me_

_What your sacrifice was for..._

Nagle usłyszał otwierające się drzwi. Szepty umilkły i zniknęły.

- Levi, wszystko w porządku? Słyszałem krzyki - Erwin podszedł do niego kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Ackerman podniósł głowę patrząc na blondyna.

- Erwin... Obiecaj mi coś - powiedział z wahaniem.

- O czym ty mówisz, Levi?

- Obiecaj, że mnie nie zostawisz. Obiecaj mi to.

- Levi... - Smith podniósł dłoń przesuwając po jego policzku. - Nigdy nie zrobię tego z własnej woli.

- Dobrze... - brunet spuścił głowę wbijając wzrok w cztery zakrwawione fragmenty mundurów na podłodze.

- Czemu tak nagle wzięło cię na takie... - Erwin podążył wzrokiem tam, gdzie patrzył Levi i ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. - Już rozumiem... Nadal aż tak cię to męczy?

- To moi ludzie którzy zginęli przeze mnie. Nie mogę tak po prostu przestać o tym myśleć, zapomnieć.

- Podjęli decyzję. Mieli wolny wybór i zaufali ci...

- A ja ich zawiodłem! - przerwał mu Ackerman.

- Nie zawiodłeś. Zrobiłeś to, co było trzeba. Nie możesz wiedzieć, czy inna decyzja nie przyniosłaby większych strat. Życie to seria decyzji. Nie zawsze możesz być pewien jak postąpić. Ale twoje wybory świadczą o tobie. Nie obwiniaj się o ich śmierć. Zachowaj ich w sercu, ale nie pozwól, by myśl o ich poświęceniu zatrzymywała cię w dążeniu do celu.

Levi w milczeniu odwrócił wzrok i skierował go na twarz Erwina. Po chwili kiwnął głową. Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko, pocieszająco.

- Chodź, powinieneś odpocząć.

Ackerman pozwolił się objąć i wyprowadzić z pokoju. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z cichym trzaskiem. Jedynym śladem rozgrywających się tu przed momentem wydarzeń były oświetlone przez księżyc cztery pary zakrwawionych Skrzydeł Wolności.


End file.
